No Title
by yaoiluver4life
Summary: Yugi, Joey, Yami, and Seto are transported to the pokemon world and are turned into pokemon! They join Ash and his friends as they try to return to normal and get back to their own world! Crappy summery, but hopefully good story, this is an old fic I found so go easy on me and if you have ideas for a title PM me I just might use it :D thank you!


Woot! The first chapter of my new story it's a pokemon yugioh crossover

and as always there will be yaoi! This is an old story and literally just found it while unpacking some boxes, so go easy on me.

Pairings: palletshipping puzzleshipping, and puppyshipping not sure if I'll add anymore

And as always,

Disclaimers! I do not own yugioh or pokemon I just own the plot of this story

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 1

In the middle of Virdian Forest a small Espeon laid unconscious. If you look closely is smaller then other Espeon's and he's not even a real Espeon, he was once a human, but turned into a pokemon, This Espeon is Yugi Motou, king of games!

A groan came from the small Espeon. "Wha-what happened?" Yugi asked himself. He looked around confused on where he was and noticed something weird, the trees were a lot taller then they should be, "Did I shrink, or did everything else just grow?" he asked himself and sighed, "I need to think."

He came upon a small lake and took a rest there. "This place is beautiful" he said, then he realized his friends were no where to be found and started to panic. "Yami, Joey, Seto, are you there?!" Yugi sighed when he got no response until he heard a faint voice and went towards it.

A couple minutes later he saw a boy around 12 years old walking through. The boy wore a black shirt with a blue vest, jeans, sneakers, and a red hat with a green symbol and white background. Around his waist was his belt with his pokeballs, and on his shoulder his trusted pokemon Pikachu.

Ash was on his way back to Pallet Town after winning the Johto League. Yugi was a little bit nervous of going near him, but felt like he had no other option. With some hesitation, he went after him.

Pikachu's ears twitched when it heard something coming towards them. Ash noticed this and got worried. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked. Pikachu motioned Ash to turn around and Ash did. His eyes widen when he saw a scared Espeon looking at him, but the Espeon also looked troubled. Ash walked towards Yugi and petted him on the head.

"Hey little guy what's wrong?" Ash asked and continued to pet him.

_'Little guy? Hey I know I'm short, but not that short…wait why is he kneeling?'_ Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi backed away from ash leaving the young trainer concerened. Yugi looked down at his front legs and saw that they weren't his own human legs, but were a pinkish color. Yugi was freaking out, he ran back to where they lake with Ash following him. When he arrived, Yugi went towards it and looked at his reflection and saw a cat like face, the only thing that was the same was his amethyst eyes.

When Ash caught up with Pikachu at his side, he saw Yugi shaking and walked up to him. _'Something is definitely wrong with that Espeon but what?'_ Ash thought to himself and petted the shaking Espeon to try and calm him down. "Hey there's nothing to be scared of, how about you come back to Pallet Town with me and Pikachu?" he asked.

Just when Yugi was about to answer a net came out of nowhere and grabbed him. "What the?!" Ash said then heard laughter.

"Prepare for trouble" a girl's voice said.

"And make it double" said a male's voice.

Ash looked up and saw a familiar meowth balloon. _'There are only two people I know that has that balloon'_ Ash thought to himself. Two people revealed themselves and laughed.

"To protect the world from devastation" the red head said.

"To unite all people within our nation" the blue haired male joined in.

"To announce the evil of truth and love"

"To make our reaches to the stars above"

"Jessie!" the red head exclaimed.

"James!" the blue haired male said.

"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James finished

"Meowth that's right!" a small cat pokemon known as meowth said.

"Give me back that Espeon!" Ash yelled out. James and Jessie laughed and meowth spoke up. "Haha! Finder's keeper's, this espeon is a gift to the boss!"

The Espeon in the net started to struggle. "Es, Espeon!" Meowth looked at the Espeon confused "Hm?" "What's wrong meowth?" James asked. Meowth answered "It just said that it's not a pokemon and that it's a human turned into a pokemon."

Ash's eyes widen and thought, _'I wonder if that's true, but right now we ehave to help that Espeon!'_ Ash turned to look at Pikachu, "Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt on that net!" Pikachu nodded and used the attack on the net but the net took no damage. Jessie laughed at this, "Haha this net is shock proof your electric attacks wont work!" Ash grabbed the pokeball that contained his Bayleef, "Go Bayleef!" Ash yelled out and threw the pokeball and Bayleef appeared.

"Alright Bayleef use razor leaf on that net!" Ash said. Bayleef did as told and the leaves cut the net, Yugi fell out and Bayleef caught him with its vine whip, and Ash turned to Pikachu, "Alright Pikachu now use thunderbolt on that balloon!" Pikachu did as told and the balloon blew up. "Team rocket is blasting off again!"

Ash walked up to Yugi and asked. "Are you really a human?" and Yugi nodded. Ash then gave Yugi a small smile and said "Alright then, you should come back to Pallet Town with me, and we can figure out how this happened, what do you say?" Yugi nodded and followed Ash back to Pallet Town

Well that's it for chapter 1; hope you liked it, I'm already working on chapter 2, which will be about Joey

I will probably upload one chapter every week, depends if enough people wants me to and I hope I got their personalities right, I haven't watched either show in so long, but meh oh well, please leave a nice review, any advice will be nice to, until next time peoples :D


End file.
